Palpitations
by Gorecki
Summary: Persistent Darien Matheson tries to convince--that is, seduce--a cynical innocent. Or is she really? - In Progress
1. In search of sanity

PALPITATIONS  
Chapter One  
by Gorecki  
08.30.2002  
Rated R  
  
-----  
  
  
Serena couldn't manage to have fun in the college party that Mina had   
dragged her into. It was already 10 o'clock and she had drank more   
than she usually did in these parties, but she remained passive,   
annoyed and bored.   
  
She was standing in the sidelines with Ami right beside her, both   
having the misfortune of being victimized by Mina, their party-loving   
friend. Mina had dressed to kill, seduction in mind, and her work   
and boldness had obviously paid off, seeing that she was in the living  
room dancing to the loud music with her boy.   
  
Soon enough, Ami was dragged away from Serena by an obviously   
intelligent and inebriated medical student. He was going on about   
the latin roots of sex, being medically addressed as coitus, and Ami   
was too drunk herself to have her feminine sensibilities offended.   
  
Sighing with annoyance, Serena got a drink from the kitchen counter,   
bumping into unknown people along the way. She looked around the huge   
condominium unit as she took another sip of margarita, thinking that   
the owners of this place had some major clean-up due after this   
horrible party.  
  
She put down her margarita, impending headache warning her to sober   
up or suffer. She opened the refrigerator, looking beyond the many   
bottles of beer and finally finding water. She grinned triumphantly.   
An ounce of sanity in the midst of a mental complex.  
  
As if to further her conclusion, she turned around and saw Darien, on   
the other end of the kitchen counter being double-teamed by two   
females. They were mauling him with their lips and bodies, pressing   
breasts and who knows what else into him. She grimaced in displeasure.   
What could those women possibly see in him?! Besides the initial good   
looks that is, her hormone added.  
  
She immediately turned around looking to find some place to be alone.   
If she started analyzing Darien's good looks, she'll probably get a   
mental disease before she got a headache. Darien was Darien. He was   
not HER boyfriend type. Arch-rival would be more plausible. Though he  
was undeniably hot.  
  
She was going to attend to her headache and make sure it does not   
strike. At least she now had something to tease Arrogant Mr. Darien   
Matheson about! Ha!   
  
She entered the first door on her right, and regretted she did. On the   
bed was a couple, a blonde haired man and a brunette, making out   
in response to the alcohol, and probably the hormores, raging in their   
blood. She was jarred when the man grunted loudly and buried his face   
in between the woman's breast, their writhing bodies sensual in their   
love play. He was thrusting into her furiously, and Serena was   
blushing just as furiously. She couldn't seem to manage to close the   
door. Everything seemed like suspended reality. She expected to wake   
up sometime soon. It was at that moment, when the man turned to suckle   
on the side of the woman's breast, still moving in and out of her that   
she recognized the man to be Andrew! She shut the door without another   
thought, panting, breathing hard. Dear God. She was never going to see   
Andrew in the same light again. She had never thought of him to be a   
particularly exciting lay. He looked absolutely dreamy in rapture. Lucky woman.  
  
And then another thought reared itself in her head. Dear Heavens! She   
was going to have to abstain from milkshakes and ice cream sundaes for   
a while. She groaned inwardly at that, distracted by thoughts of food   
to deeply think about the fact that she had witnessed a very private   
moment.  
  
"Like what you saw sweetheart?" a man beside her whispered, the smell   
of alcohol reeking from his breath. He was a brownhaired boy, somewhat   
goodlooking, but who knows, maybe she was just drunk. Besides, he was   
too damned close for comfort and Serena had to sigh in annoyance. He   
was the eighth by tonight to make an move on her. She took the   
"impertinent lesbian" approach to brush him off.  
  
"Oh yeah," she replied naughtily, nodding her head repetitively and   
slowly for effect. The boy was surprised by her reaction but smiled   
again, probably thinking that she was some easy lay. "Did you see the   
figure on that woman?" she added, note of disbelief in her voice,   
speaking like she was sharing something to one of the boys.  
  
"Hot damn, makes me wanna fuck her, man!" she finished, thumping the   
back of her shocked admirer. He was speechless as she moved away,   
walking towards other rooms, smiling to herself.  
  
Serena, still desperately looking for a place to have a quiet moment,   
skipped the second door and opened the third and last cautiously. The   
door bore a venomous warning for any drunken intruder but she didn't   
care. She just wanted an escape from hormonal men, overflowing   
alcohol, foggy cigarette (and other illegal substances) smoke, and   
loud indistinguishable music. IF it was music.  
  
Seeing that no one was behind the door, she entered, thanking the   
gods above for giving her this little room to recuperate from the   
eternal psychological damage this night has dealt her. She looked   
at the black silk sheets on the bed with a grin; a very sensual   
statement. The painting on the wall was a copy of Jackson Pollock's   
Black & White, and she thought how expensive it must be to acquire a   
copy of that. Also how well it suited all the other things in the   
room, which was either black, gray, or white. The room was tastefully   
done, with a hint of something that was definitely sexual. It figures   
that the owner of this unit could afford so much. He or she would be   
able to cover repair expenses that the damages would incur until the   
wee hours of the morning. And it wasn't even midnight yet.  
  
She sighed contentedly, lying in the bed and enjoying the scent of   
newly replaced sheets. The owner must be some sort of a neat freak.   
And a female. Only a female could be this neat, she concluded as her   
eyes closed to bring her much needed sleep.   
  
Her last conscious thought was on how the sheets faintly and   
deliciously bore the sweet scent of vanilla and musk.  
  
-----  
  
Darien hid in the balcony of his room, carrying a bottle of cold beer   
as he surveyed the blinking lights of the city below. It would have   
been romantic if he were out in the balcony with someone else, but he   
was alone. And it was lonely instead.   
  
He had been molested, and nearly raped by wild women tonight, most of   
whom would probably not remember what they tried to do to him. And   
he'd be the only one embarrassed when he saw them again. Or if they   
did remember, they would pretend they did not have a recollection of   
anything only to embarass him more.  
  
Provided he had slept with a fair share of women, but he just wasn't   
the type to take advantage of people who do not have complete control   
of their facilities. He preferred them conscious and aware, no   
questions of their willingness to bed with him. Loud and wild was on   
his list too...as well as other qualities.  
  
As much as he wanted to complain to Andrew about this party, the   
damnable man had disappeared sometime in the night, and he could   
only surmise that he was getting some already. That man always did   
move in for the kill surprisingly fast. Darien simply shook his head  
and smiled. Andrew, Andrew, Andrew. You owe me big time.  
  
After a while, he decided to go back and enjoy the party. Probably   
annoy the Meatballheaded one who he saw lounging in one of the   
corners of the living room with Ami. Hopefully that would rejuvenate   
his mood. She always did.   
  
She was such a spirited child. A spitfire. He almost thought she was   
some sort of man-hater, seeing that she did not fall into the usual   
entrapment of physical appeal. He definitely had tons of that, yet   
she still hadn't mauled him like the rest of the women around.  
  
He beat himself upside down for that thought. She was but a child,   
and she was unaware of things as it pertains to the workings of   
sexually liberated creatures such as himself. He was being a   
psychotic pervert thinking of her in that light.  
  
He sighed audibly about to turn the knob of his door to head outside,   
and then, surprises of surprises, turned to see a slumbering figure   
on his bed. Her long blonde hair reflected the faint moonlight   
streaming through his glass balcony door, looking radiant in his   
silken black sheets. She had the blanket upto her waist, or rather,   
the curve of her ass, since she was facing the bed, her hands under   
the pillow cradling her head. She looked undeniably beautiful, the   
curve of her back and the skin exposed by her frail spagetti strap   
and the wisps of her hair teasing him unmercifully. It was his   
Meatballheaded one. With her meatballs coming undone.  
  
Hesitating, he stopped midmotion, then stepped out, going towards the   
kitchen, managing to prevent and deflect flailing bodies grinding to   
the music and grinding against him. He grabbed the last remaining   
water container from the refrigerator. Everything else was alcohol.   
Returning to his room, he locked his door, an impudent smile finding   
its place on his face. This nasty night just made a turn for the   
better.  
  
As he was placing the plastic container by his bedside table, the   
dividing wall gave out a loud thud, then a forceful grunt of a man.   
Then the laughter of a female who was probably too giddy to realize   
the hazards of making out with one of his friends.  
  
Serena reacted to the noise, waking from her sleep and rubbing her   
eyes awake. Darien had to smile at the adorable sight she made.  
  
"Dieu...que tu es grand..." a soft voice came from the wall. Moaning,   
sighing and groaning as accompaniments.  
  
Darien would have blushed if he could, for he understood what the   
woman meant, and exactly what she was describing.  
  
Serena whipped her head around to the wall, understanding dawning on   
her. Those people, whoever they were, were having sex. Lots of it.   
She blushed becomingly, listening intently despite her effort to shut   
their voices out. Initially she thought it to be just a dream; why on   
earth would she be hearing a woman describing a certain body part as   
huge, and in French too! But she couldn't tune out their voices, they   
were too damned loud.  
  
Darien watched the spark of knowledge in Serena's eyes, surprise and   
understanding clear on her face. Maybe Meatball Head wasn't as   
innocent as he assumed her to be?  
  
The girl's whimpers rose to a fevered pitch, until there was another   
thud, and a desperate voice. "Non....."  
  
"Tu es trop grand! Non! Doucement..." The man gave a loud grunt just   
as the woman screamed in passion. "Told yah...it could...fit....ugh!   
Just a little more, babe." Darien recognized the girl's voice as   
Ashley, the french exchange student, while he identified the male as   
Jason.  
  
Looking at Serena, he chuckled at the discomfort he noticed the girl   
was experiencing. "Enjoying the side show, Meatball head?"  
  
Whipping her head around, she finally realized that she wasn't the   
only one in the room. She looked at him, fire in her eyes, hiding   
her embarassment. "I'm sure you're enjoying it more than I am, you   
pervert! What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, albeit rudely.  
  
"Why, MH, I am absolutely offended," he mocked, clutching both hands   
protectively over his heart. "Is that suspicion I detect?"  
  
The man groaned, his motions easy to assume due to the noise he was   
making. "Come on babe, open wider for me...take me in..." The woman   
was merely whimpering, her words repeating. "Doucement, sil te plait.   
Doucement."   
  
Serena blushed at the mumbled phrases, hating the fact that she   
couldn't prevent it, or that she even undestood it. A sparkle of   
devilment moved into her lapis lazuli eyes. Darien had a hard-on   
which wasn't so easy to hide, and she was aware of what was trigerring   
the reaction.  
  
"Sil te plait...un peu plus dur...plus dur!" The heavy breathing was   
gaining tempo.   
  
"Are things getting harder, CJ?" she said slyly, her voice sultry   
and her movement graceful as she stood up from the bed, the silk   
sheets, trailing her and dropping to the ground near the bed as she   
approached him.  
  
She looked like a modernized Grecian goddess.  
  
Darien watched as she came closer, laughter glinting in her eyes as   
she recognized the state he was in. He studied her in fascination as   
she reached over the water bottle and gulped some down from the same   
opening he had used to drink. He wondered if she tasted him in that   
bottle, and was curious to whether she liked how he tasted.  
  
"Not particularly." The answer was unconvincing, as it was vague. He   
wondered if he was answering her inquiry or his own thoughts.  
  
Noticing Darien's disorientation, Serena looked towards him, eyebrow   
raised in question, as she caught him staring at her in an odd way.   
"What?"  
  
Grunt. "God, baby." Another grunt. "You're so hot...So tight"  
  
A female voice in reply. "Ahhh...ahhh...j'aime...j'aime beaucoup..."  
  
Shaking the dizziness of arousal from his head, he reached for the   
water container, taking it away from Serena's grasp, and walked to   
the balcony, giving her the choice if she wanted to follow him, or   
leave the room. God, he didn't need this tonight.  
  
"Can't take the pressure, huh?" Serena joked from behind him. He was   
glad she chose to keep him company. Now, if he could only get his   
dick under control, then he could flirt...correction...argue more or   
less sensibly.  
  
He gulped down an impressive amount of water, still not looking at   
her. He tasted her sweet flavor from the bottle. "Something like   
that," he replied, honestly.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" she asked again, moving towards the   
railing, closer to him, taking in the sight. "Beautiful." she sighed   
in wonder, her eyes reflecting the lights of the city.  
  
"This is my room, odango. I should be asking you what you're doing   
here given that I put a rabid dog warning by my door." He leaned   
closer to her, their arms side by side on the railing. He was   
grinning that annoying grin he always wore around her.  
  
"How honest of you," Serena noted, confirming that he indeed was a   
distasteful character for her.  
  
"Thanks," he turned to her, watching as she closed her eyes as if   
trying to absorb her surroundings. "But I gotta disappont you. I don't   
bite. Not unless you want me to." He was feeling too naughty for   
words.  
  
Serena laughed sarcastically at that, opening her eyes to focus her   
gaze on him. "Not what I saw a while ago." She gave him a mysterious   
glance, her eyes teasing as she looked him straight in the eye. She   
stole the water bottle from him and took a drink, before she turned   
to the city again, enjoying the soft night breeze.  
  
Darien thought she just begged to be kissed giving him that look.   
But he also didn't know what she was talking about, and he told her   
so.  
  
"I saw you mooching and getting intimate with two of your girlfriends   
a while ago. They're a rabid crew, might I comment."  
  
"Aha! Someone's jealous!" he teased, his tone almost singsong,   
enjoying the red creeping into her cheeks as she exploded on him   
angrily.  
  
"Am not, you conceited asshole!" she burst. Then she mellowed, by   
some force of discipline, keeping her calm. "I was just pointing   
out the fact that you can't seem to get any half-decent girl to   
like you." she added, challenging.   
  
"If you're supposed to be the standard for decent, well, thank   
heavens above for small blessings!" he responded smartly, chuckling at   
her words, not really meaning what he said. He wanted to brag about   
his previous conquests, but he also knew this was just a game between   
him and Serena. A distraction from the attraction that was simmering   
below the surface. And he hoped to harness that...soon.  
  
"Thank God for small blessings indeed!" she agreed, laughing along   
with him, and mock shivering in fear at the thought of falling for a   
lune like Darien.  
  
There was a series of loud banging noises on the door, Andrew calling   
for Darien to answer the door. "Catfight, dude. You don't wanna miss   
this!"  
  
He looked at Serena inquiringly, inviting her to come out with him,   
but she declined, opting to stay hidden in the balcony from the weird   
people and from Andrew who unwittingly shared a very private secret   
with her.  
  
Darien stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, following   
the noise. He was more concerned with his furniture and the reputation   
of those women, more than he was interested in amazonian warfare. He's   
slept with both women who were on the living room floor pulling each   
other's hair out and he stepped in pulling one away from the other   
just as Valerie snuck her hands around and grabbed his groin   
possessively. "He's mine!" The crowd hooted wildly around him,   
encouraging the blatant display of psychotic behavior.  
  
Oh. Will the madness never end?!  
  
He worked hard trying to pull the woman's fingers away from his still   
bothered area, careful not to hurt himself where he's most sensitive.   
He wondered to himself why he couldn't attract any half-decent women.   
Score one for Ms. Meatballs.  
  
The party people groaned, disappointed when he pulled the black-haired   
girl from the ongoing catfight. "Come on, Alice! Sober up. I'm   
bringing you to the bathroom so you can fix your self."  
  
He left the woman there after she had puked her guts out and sworn   
that she could take care of herself. He highly doubted it, but he   
risked it anyway, wanting to go back to his room and talk to Serena   
some more. Somehow, she managed to be the only reasonable person he   
could talk to tonight. Also, she was the only female within his radar   
who actually (pretended to) publicly detest his guts and his ego. And   
it piqued him, amused him, challenged him to try to befriend her.   
Provided they were already friends, but it was a shaky kind of   
relationship. One where the other didn't know where the other stood.   
Or if one had any rights on the other.  
  
Opening the door to his room, he went straight to the balcony. She   
was gone.  
  
-----  
  
Next chapter in three weeks. Review please. Ü  
Constructive criticism is always appreciated.   
  
----- 


	2. Pulling heart strings

PALPITATIONS  
Chapter 2  
09.02.2002  
Rated R  
-----  
  
Revised for plot-control purposes. I just realized the wheels of this  
story was propelled by the momentum of UNTITLED; I felt that it should  
be propelled by its own strength, rhythm, and motions.  
  
Here's an effort to provide you a completely different, yet still  
similarly exciting story.   
  
---   
  
Walking out of Darien's room in search of Mina and Ami, Serena was   
beating herself silly for leaving them to fend off for themselves.  
It was like leaving two drunken sheep with a pack of sex-starved   
wolves. The imagery was enough to make her groan. She just realized   
that if those those other rooms occupied mating couples, her friends  
might fall into the same category. Add that to the fact that she left  
them with questionnable men. She was gonna be in shitload of trouble   
if her friends weren't conscious enough to say no, or smart enough   
even to just take advantage of some latex.  
  
She saw Darien assisting two women in the living room, assumably the   
women who were entertaining the crowd with their impromptu catfight.   
Checking both rooms just in case, she sighed in relief when she saw   
that her friends weren't there. Other people were getting laid, but   
hopefully, not her friends. They weren't in any condition to get  
properly laid.  
  
"Hey, Serena!" Andrew greeted her in the tight hallway, people   
talking or making out on the side.  
  
She swallowed her nervousness and tried to hide her blush--a higher   
goal in mind.   
  
"Andrew! Have you seen either Ami or Mina? I'm supposed   
to bring them home tonight?"  
  
Smiling charmingly at her, while draping his arm at the blushing   
brunette right beside him. "I think they're both in the living   
room. Everybody is," he recommended right before he whispered   
something to the girl, and Serena gave an annoyed sigh turning   
around again to search in the crowded living room. He's probably   
ready for round two. Or three. Well, dammit, who cares?!  
  
The music seemed to have started again after the commotion and the   
noise, the hooting and the smoke seemed to have doubled. Some people   
were assembled around the hardwood dining table, making noises as   
encouragements. It was then that what she saw almost shook her out   
of her pants.   
  
Well, almost.   
  
In any case, Little Mina was always like this when she got drunk.   
It was definitely sleep time for her friends.  
  
More people moved in the kitchen, bumping into Serena and pushing   
her forward, squeezing her into the human pit.  
  
Everybody wanted to see the mad woman making a huge spectacle of   
herself. Mina was on top of the dining table dancing with a boy,   
one Serena didn't recognize to be the same boy Mina started out with.   
Some guys' hands managed to grope here and there whenever she did the   
bump and grind. She just finished pulling off her flimsy blouse and   
was dancing teasingly with only her bra to cover her upper body.   
  
Touching her dancing partner sensually, she kept with the erratic   
rhythm of the music, her body moving smoothly despite the alcohol  
obviously overflowing in her veins. It was when Mina began unhooking  
the latch on her ultratight pants when Serena got to her and pulled   
her down from the table, Mina protesting all the way, enjoying the  
attention in a less than sane way.  
  
Serena could hear the disappointed groans from the onlookers as well  
as the glares that the men, and some of the more questionnable women  
gave her.  
  
Dear heavens.  
  
"Mina, let's go, honey," she said sweetly, her teeth bared to keep   
calm. She pushed her friend through the crowd. It was then that she   
fortunately bumped into a grinning Darien who has obviously seen   
Mina's performance.  
  
"Care to help?" she inquired impertinently, just wanting to leave and  
get a good night's rest. But first, there's the issue of preserving  
her friends' virtues...if there was any left.   
  
Darien just raised his eyebrows in question, and then lifted Mina off   
the ground, carrying her easily atop his shoulders.   
  
"Where do you want this?" he asked her mischievously. Serena had to give   
Darien's physique an appreciative glance as he handled her friend with   
such ease. She secretively profiled him; thinking that he would be   
'interesting' in bed. Strong, passionate, and insatiable. She had  
the sudden urge to jump him.   
  
But first, must not forget main priority tonight. 'Have to save friends   
first,' she reminded herself. The drunken woman was yelping around,  
sometimes even groping Darien in certain areas.   
  
"Just carry her outside for some fresh air. I'll be out in a while.   
Just have to look for Ami," she replied, after shaking some naughty  
un-Serena thoughts from her head.   
  
The flustered MH was obviously thankful for his help, Darien thought.  
And, in truth, he wanted to earn as much brownie...ahem...Meatball   
points, as possible. Flinching as Mina slapped his butt, he headed   
out, obliging his needy odango. Now if only he was carrying Serena  
instead of Mina, then things would start getting exciting for him.  
  
After about five minutes, Serena finally found her missing friend   
just as she was about to be carried inside one of the lethal,   
virtue-disintigrating rooms. And worse, by the same guy who saw her   
watching Andrew's mating ritual, no less.   
  
"Give her over, pal," Serena said, in her gravest tone. The guy seemed   
to have recognized her.  
  
He groaned loudly in disappointment. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me this  
is your girl?!" he said putting a giggling and disoriented Ami to the   
ground.   
  
The usually prim and proper, popularly-nerdy Ami looked like she  
had one too many mudslides.  
  
"One of my girls," Serena corrected, boldly venturing, as she was   
positioning Ami's arm over her shoulder in support. It wasn't entirely   
a lie--after all, if they were of the opposite sex, they'd be   
considered as live-in friends, right?   
  
Serena staggered under the weight but didn't look like she was having   
much difficulty handling Ami.  
  
"God dammit! You can't be that lucky, babe. Prove it!" the pimply   
rascal demanded blocking her exit. It seemed appropriate that Darien,   
quick in disposing of Mina, was grinning like a Cheshire cat right   
behind her current tormentor.   
  
"Yeah, MH. Prove it!" Darien challenged, mocking her. There was an   
annoying amount of laughter in his eyes. There was also an evaluative   
look in his eyes. Like he was testing her. She was infuriated by his   
use of his pet name for her.   
  
She really shouldn't do this. It would complicate her relationship with   
Ami. Her friend might forever question her sexuality. But a naughty   
voice inside Serena's head promised her that it would be okay. That   
Ami might not remember anyway. That even if Amy remembered, she was  
excused because it was a tough situation. A kiss between friends was  
nothing. And besides, she desperately wanted to see Darien shocked out  
of his pants. She wanted to show him that though she might be outwardly  
prudish, she did have some things up her sleeve. So, she decided...  
  
She shut them up by kissing Ami soundly on the lips, as she   
grabbed her friend possessively by the waist. She imitated it from what  
men she's been intimate with did when they wanted to claim her. That   
masculine display that bragged to everyone else in the room that he was   
lucky enough to be shagging this woman. She based the kiss from what   
she understood of testosterone overload, bordering on violation, rough,   
invasive, yet absolutely delightful.  
  
After sealing Ami's mouth with her own, exchanging a convincing amount   
of saliva, she let the tip of her tongue parry one last time with her   
friend's, then letting it play over Ami's alcohol tasting lips. She then   
licked her own, looking like the cat that ate up all the cream. Ami just   
giggled, unbecomingly, sighing against her.  
  
Electricity was running down Serena's spine. She definitely missed   
getting laid. Prudery was getting stale.  
  
"Satisfied?" she pushed against the astounded man she now labelled  
molester of innocents, and shoved against Darien's shocked figure,  
heading out the door.   
  
"Where's Mina?" she asked over her shoulder, lugging Ami like a   
furniture.   
  
"In my car." Darien replied from behind her, still in a state of   
disbelief. Gods! His Odangoed One was naughty, naughty, naughty.  
Where do nice, innocent conservative girls learn tricks like that?!  
  
He helped her carry Mina and Ami into the car, all the while working   
quietly. The sight of her as she did playful things with her tongue   
was still fresh in his mind. And in his pants.   
  
Too fresh.  
  
As soon as she was set, her seatbelt in place, the engine running,   
and two giggling girls in the backseat, she thanked him almost shyly.   
Her smile was intoxicating, but now, he was more worried than he was  
turned on. He really wanted to drive her home. It would give him a   
reason to pleasurable enlongate their goodbye; and hopefully alter   
their relationship from old acquaintances into 'close' friends. He   
leaned over to her window, concerned.  
  
"You sure you can handle them when you get home?" he asked,   
oh-so-suave and blase, that it almost irritated Serena. Almost,   
but not quite, because it sort of suited him anyway. "I could   
drive you home," he volunteered kindly, just as he had helped her   
without any questions in bagging her two wasted friends. She  
almost forgot that he was the same conceited jerk who called  
her Meatball Head.  
  
"Nah. We'll be fine," she sighed, looking at the two women behind her   
and shaking her head in disbelief, wanting to laugh at her situation.   
"Thanks, Darien. Bye."  
  
And then she sped off, leaving a pensive, yet abnormally happy man   
behind.  
  
She had called him by his name. No 'CJ', no 'asshole', and definitely  
no 'Chauvinist pig.' Just HIS name, on HER lips.  
  
And god, what absolutely naughty lips!  
  
---  
  
Darien was storming down the stairs, heading two floors right beneath   
his unit. There were several things that drove him to do what he was   
about to do...and all of them concerned Serena.  
  
Knocking on the door impatiently, he controlled the impulse of howling  
in joy. Utter inspiration--oh, the adrenaline rush. It was like a   
hunting call and a mating call at once. It was worse than a drug.  
  
In his inner reverie, he was almost surprised when Raye opened the   
door.   
  
"What?!" she inquired, none-too-courteously. She was modestly covered  
by a red bathrobe, a blush staining her cheeks.  
  
It was the blush that gave her away. Looking at her suspiciously,  
Darien pushed the door wide open against Raye's protests, and   
saw another female draped in a white bathrobe.   
  
He knew he always had a good nose for hanky panky.  
  
"Hi," he dryly greeted the other woman as he sat himself comfortably  
on the couch. He was waiting for a private moment with Raye.  
  
The woman merely arched an eyebrow in acknowledgement before she  
entered Raye's room. Raye eyed Darien derisively. She could   
understand why Serena was always arguing with her beloved cousin.   
  
Cocky asshole, Darien was.   
  
"She's a lot prettier than your last girl," he obnoxiously commented  
just to get a reaction from her. She didn't react. Merely raised  
her eyebrow, silently asking 'Why the hell are you here again?!'  
  
"Well, I bumped into Serena upstairs," Darien started, sharing with  
unabashed glee, "We're having a party--that is, Andrew threw a party  
at my place to score a hit with this girl, not that I mind..."  
  
Raye mock-yawned, not really interested in the exploits of hot hets.  
"So?"  
  
If Darien noticed her impatience with him, he didn't react. Or   
maybe, he didn't care. Sigh.  
  
"So, I want you to ask Serena to join us for the break." he paused,  
melodramatically for emphasis. "IN VIRGINIA."  
  
Always upfront, and straight to the point. Darien was always asking  
proposterous things of her....but this one went way beyond   
proposterous. This was fucking crazy!  
  
"You want me to shepherd my friend into your wolfish lair?!" she  
asked--subtly, incredulously. Then her interest was piqued. Darien   
and Serena shared a unique relationship. Two very passionate people   
who argue with each other passionately. Almost like it was meant   
to be. Maybe Serena could help her teach Darien a lesson in life   
and lust. "Why the sudden interest in her, my dear?"  
  
Smiling at Raye winningly, he explained. "Let's just say I discovered   
certain aspects...ahem...skills of hers tonight which I find absolutely   
enthralling. Her wit, and her refreshing outlook would be temptingly   
tasty in bed...among other things."   
  
He was as blunt as a hard-on.  
  
"You intend to sleep with her?" she eyed him speculatively.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Is this your way of telling me you want to seduce Serena?" she   
tentatively asked again, just in case he didn't understand her   
and the implications of her last comment.  
  
"Yep," he replied. At least he was honest about his intentions.  
Shameless about his motives too.  
  
They were going to have a family-only gathering during the break.   
Inviting Serena over would be a step further from what Darien was willing   
to do for a particular morsel he wanted to sample.   
  
Could she really set Serena up for her cousin? Of course, Serena is   
secretive about her past, but she was a smart girl. Astute. Blessed   
with common sense, wit and charm. Physically blessed with endowments   
too. She knew Serena could take care of herself. She's been burned far   
too often by lying scumbags, and was wary of men in general. But Serena   
was also a woman--she has needs--needs which her virile cousin might be   
able to fill without the entanglement of lies. Raye felt wonderfully   
manipulative after she has weighed the situation in her head.  
  
"So?" Darien spoke up, impatiently.  
  
She was about to give her cousin the wonderful finger, when she thought  
otherwise. Darien isn't usually this cocky. Or this upfront. Yes, he  
was generally a conceited jerk, as Serena preferred to call him, but  
he never went up to ask her help to seduce a woman. To run errands for  
him, yes, but never to manipulate and maneuver a woman for seduction.  
She really ought to get paid for this.  
  
"And why would I do that?" she inquired, prepared for bargaining.   
  
"One hundred dollars, and me off your back for at least a month."   
he said, without even missing a beat. This was gonna be fun.  
  
"Not enough." she reciprocated. The first offer was good, but not   
nearly good enough. They both knew this. It was an entrepreneurial   
battle.  
  
Darien crunched his eyebrows at her, looking at her speculatively.  
"Five hundred dollars, and two months of freedom," he raised, his  
eyes menacing.  
  
Her eyes shining with laughter, Raye shook her head at him. "That's   
just candy allowance Darien. This is prime meat we're talking about."  
She almost rolled her eyes at the language she used.  
  
She wasn't really pimping Serena. Hell, that woman could take care of   
herself. Call it 'subtly stealing from her rich and arrogant cousin.'  
Yeah, that's a good way of buying this deal some public acceptability.  
She was sure Serena would want half of the negotiated price anyway, so  
better up the bracket. Right?   
  
Dear heavens. She just hoped Serena could forgive her, or that Serena   
would agree to her plan. Raye never knew that Serena fetched such   
a high market value. She could try to collude with her friend to earn   
more money from her cousin.   
  
By now, Raye was grinning like a cheshire.  
  
Looking at her fiercely, Darien looked like his heart was going to  
give out. "What does it take?" he asked, all business. He didn't  
want to up it more than Raye's expectations.   
  
Raye radiated like she'd won the lottery. Indeed, she might have.   
Darien had deep pockets.   
  
"One thousand, and six months. It's a good price." Bargaining will   
never be this fun again.  
  
"Fine!" He agreed immediately, pulling out his wallet and counting  
the bills.  
  
"Fine!" She closed the deal, her mind conjuring the things she wanted  
to buy for a long time now. Her student allowance couldn't accomodate  
designer dresses, and non-academic books.  
  
They both smiled when he handed her the money. He stood up to leave, as  
Raye followed him to the door.  
  
Just as she was about to close it, Darien's voice piped in. "I was   
willing to pay 5000."  
  
Raye smiled, for herself and for Serena. "Don't be too glib, Dare.   
She won't be like the usual trout. She has a mind of her own."  
  
"You speak too soon, cousin. I have her company for three weeks.   
That's worth a lot more than I paid for."  
  
"There's no assurance. All you paid me to do was to ask her," she pointed   
out, "I don't necessarily have to convince her." Taunting, she was gloating   
her premature success.  
  
Darien eyed her darkly, stormclouds aggregating by his head. Then,   
as suddenly as his mood darkened, he smiled. A real smile. "You'll   
make the proposition very appealing to her," it was a statement of   
fact. "Or your boyfriend will find out about sexual experiments   
you've been indulging in."  
  
And the door closed.   
  
"Son of a bitch!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
But wait until Serena finds out.   
  
Her cooperation was key to this operation.   
  
----  
  
Please review. And note the changes.   
Review Review Review! (Is the subliminal thing working?)  
=)  
  
  
Gorecki  
---- 


	3. The nature of friends

PALPITATIONS  
by Gorecki  
uploaded: 03.18.2003  
Rated R  
chawklit@hotmail.com  
  
-----  
  
It was a usual lazy Saturday; and as usual, she sat comfortably at Le Cafe doing some paperwork for school. The cafe was ideal for Serena, located across the theater and near the coast. It was her favorite place to work in, more so than that overly popular Starbucks cafe.   
  
Working at a relaxed pace for a couple of hours now, she paused in her writing to wave another order of poppy seed loaf and water to Hendrick. The attentive and amiable waiter was almost like an elder brother to her. Of course it helped that she had been going to this same spot for almost a year now.   
  
Checking her watch, she noted that sunset was nearing. That was one of the things she looked forward to every saturdays -- The sight of the breathtaking sun falling into the coast as the moon rose to replace it. It was the best consolation she could ever get for three hours of tirelessly reading econometric methodologies. She didn't particularly care about multivariate statistics, quintile regressions and decompositions. Sometimes, Serena wondered why she was even taking up economics. Thesis was excruciating, but she had never backed away from a challenge. And economics was just that; a tough, complex, and grueling challenge.  
  
Just in time, Hendrick approached carrying her food. "Here ya go, Sere."  
  
"Much thanks, rick!" she responded kindly as she took a long swallow from her water bottle.   
  
"It's almost sunset" he cheerily informed her, looking at the highly mathematical scriblings on her paper with unhidden distaste. "You nearly done with that..thing?"  
  
Smiling to herself, Serena noticed his reaction to her work. "Nope, but at least I have the sunset as my cleansing balm from all this work."  
  
Hendrick smiled down at her, "Mine too! Especially considering I get off work a little after sunset" he confided. "All right, I'll leave you to your greek algebra there," he bade just as she resumed working. She didn't even try to correct him that it was econometrics. There are some things that people just don't want to know.  
  
As the sky turned purplish orange, Serena laid her pen down and took a calming breath. Her table was near the railing which ensured that she had an unhindered view of the spectacle before her. Looking around, it was easy to observe that most of the people at Le Cafe were couples, probably going to or coming from the cultural center.   
  
She turned back to the coast staring into the setting sun with a light heart and bright soul. The sun was already swallowed midway by the sea, its rays holding the world hostage, clinging tightly to the earth as it dropped inchingly into oblivion. It took only a couple more minutes before it fully disappeared into the horizon, taking her breath as it went.   
  
"Some things never cease to amaze," she whispered to herself.  
  
-----  
  
Darien was thinking exactly the same thing as he stared at Serena's golden outline set against the setting sun. She looked like a magical being, seated there, entraced and unmindful of everything else. Warily, he wondered if she had already spoken with Raye.  
  
"Dare," the blonde beside him called out, "I'm just gonna go to the washroom. Tell Jane and Albert I'll be with you guys in a while" she intimated, laying her hand on his jaw and rubbing affectionately.   
  
He smiled at her, watching as she walked away. Cristina was beautiful, intelligent, sweet and was built with an exceptional body. She fit perfectly into Darien's mold of an attractive woman. She also fit his mold for an ideal bed partner, with contours that melted into his and an appetite that matched his own. But then, so do the rest of the female population he has dated so far. Knowing Tina for a number of years now, he had fallen into a pleasant arrangement with her. One that didn't require commitment, but allowed for many illicit liberties. They were dating and sleeping with each other for mutual comfort, and nothing more.  
  
Walking towards their friends, Darien sat himself beside Jane as he shook Albert's hand. Uncontrollably, his eyes drifted towards the solitary figure by the railing, shrouded by the falling light.  
  
"Tina?" Jane, a brown-haired hazel-eyed beauty by her own right, immediately inquired. She was Christina's bestfriend.  
  
"Wash room." Darien responded automatically, smiling wryly. Tina was usually disappearing into the wash room. It must be some sort of an affliction for her.  
  
"She told us that you weren't watching Guru with us. It's really hilarious, man. You should see it." Albert invited. He was a dark-skinned man who could give Tyson Beckford a run for his money. Albert was also Jane's long-term boyfriend.   
  
Checking the time, Darien smiled apologetically at them. "Promised myself to a friend by 7:30 pm. I'll probably watch it another time."   
  
Darien sensed Tina before he felt her arms go around him from behind, her hands settling comfortably on his chest. "He just doesn't want to watch it with me," she teased. "He's never seen a romance film while I'm with him. Must be an unwritten rule..."   
  
He turned to look at her, standing beside him with her delicate looking bag slung over her right shoulder. Jane and Albert stood as well, leaving for the film that was about to start in twenty minutes. Standing to bid them goodbye, he placed his hand on Tina's waist, giving her a more-than-friendly kiss on the cheek. "You have fun, alright?"   
  
"I will," she responded almost shyly, before placing her hand on his nape to pull him in for a deep kiss. Seemingly unsurprised, Darien didn't even think twice to respond, turning the kiss from casual to passionate.  
  
He was licking her raspberry flavored lipstick off his own lips when they parted for air.  
  
"Alright. Bye." She waved after they disengaged from their kiss, walking out of the cafe with her two other friends.   
  
It took a while for him to break away from his stupor, carefully veiling the realization that Tina might be expecting more from him, as indicated by her more frequent public gestures of possession. Not that he didn't appreciate all the saliva-swapping, but there were just too many unwritten rules. He honestly didn't want to hurt her.  
  
His primary concern though as his mind cleared was not Tina, rather, it was...Serena. Turning towards the coast again, he saw her rearranging her papers, preparing to leave. It took him no time to decide to approach her.  
  
He stood right behind her, admiring her soft profile. Thoughtfully oblivious, she didn't notice him until she fully turned towards the door.  
  
"Boo." he spoke monotonously, his eyes sparkling with humor.  
  
She smiled despite her resolve to snub him. Hiding her blush, she ignored the scene that she just witnessed between Darien and a certain gorgeous blonde a few seconds earlier.  
  
"Boo yourself." She walked past him. Raye wanted to meet her in Andrew's bistro by 8 pm. She thanked the gods that she had a valid excuse to leave him behind without preamble. Just run.  
  
Unfazed, Darien followed her, resolved to have a conversation. "Where ya off to?" he inquired as he grabbed some of her heavier looking books, and carried them easily.   
  
Somewhat amusedly annoyed, Serena stopped as they stepped out of the cafe, and looked at Darien squarely in the eye.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked skeptically, not used to this almost gentlemanly behavior from him. She expected a truce from last night, but she didn't expect him to be overly friendly.  
  
"I want to talk." He sounded sincere. He even looked it. Which made Serena warier. Darien wasn't nice or civil. He was Darien, insulting and behaving like a big bully in every turn. He hasn't even used his nickname for her yet.  
  
Sighing impatiently, Serena conceded. "Alright. I'll give you 30 seconds to talk. That's more than what I give any regular Tom, Dick and Harry."  
  
He grinned impishly at her. "Gee thanks, meatball head."  
  
"Now I'm relieved," she confided after his response. "For a lost moment there, I thought you were a CJ clone gone awry." Her smile was blinding to him.  
  
It was also addictive. So was her wit.  
  
"So I'm back to being conceited jerk, huh?"  
  
"Of course, CJ. That's the only aspect of you I'm familiar with," she sharply retorted, jokingly.  
  
Darien looked into some titles he was holding. "Basic Econometrics? For your thesis?"  
  
She was impressed that he knew what it was for. "Yeap."  
  
"Nearly done?"   
  
"Midway." she replied dismissively. "Now, if you'll excuse me, your 30 seconds are over, and I need my books back." With a strength he didn't expect, she was able to steal her books back. She was also one fast walker.  
  
"Wait up, Meatballs!" he called out as he sprinted after her. "You need a ride to the bistro?"  
  
Serena debated with herself in multiple levels. One: Do I stop or do I just walk on? Two: Do I ride with him or endure the long walk for the sake of dignity? In the end, the debate leaned towards Darien's favor.  
  
Standing still, she turned to see Darien grinning at her stopping at midstride. He had been extremely nice and she couldn't see any justification for her cold behavior aside from her discomfort with seeing him kiss a woman a while back. But even that wasn't sufficient to justify her bitchiness.   
  
Selfishly, she also decided there was no dignity walking around and traipsing into bistros with a bunch of econometric books. At least, she could leave some of her books in Darien's car if he dropped her off. So see, it wasn't because she wanted to. It was because she HAD to. *Right!*  
  
"Actually, I do need a ride." she admitted, giving him an apologetic smile.  
  
"Great. I'm going to the same place." he offered, taking her books and leading her towards where he had parked his car.  
  
-----  
  
"Snazzy place, 'Drew," Chad commented as he entered Andrew's family-owned bistro, his arm slung over his girlfriend's shoulder.   
  
"Thanks dude!" Andrew replied as he ushered Ken, Gabby and Greg in. He had designed the floor plan and he was quite proud of how it had turned out. The man by the bar gestured his helplessness. "I'll just leave you guys for a while. I think they need me by the bar."   
  
The bistro was cozy, with plush extended common couches running around the place. A knee-high stage was propped up in the center, Lenny Kravitz 'Fly Away' MTv style, with a musical genre moving between classics to alternative. As they went in, the dj was playing a tune by Dave Matthews called 'Crush.'  
  
"You got the word right, honey. Snazzzey!" Raye raved as she tested the cushions of the lounge couches. Seating himself beside her, Chad held his girlfriend tightly, stilling her from all her bouncing. He had noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra tonight, and having her move around a lot didn't really contribute to his peace of mind. In fact, it bothered him.  
  
Eyeing Chad suggestively, Raye leaned into his ears, intentionally rubbing soft sensitive flesh against his side. "Wanna relax, lover?" she purred, nibbling on his ear. "You've been tense all day."  
  
Eyes darkening, he positioned his hands by her ribcage, below her breasts. Nearly there, but not yet. The grip was very possessive. "Anyone who has you as his woman will always be tense, darling." He whispered, his breath unstable. "Extremely tense."  
  
Raye straightened perceptibly, guilt striking her through Chad's well-meaning words. True, Chad hadn't meant 'tense' in the sense that she construed it, but she knew in all honesty that he did have the right to be tense about her undecided sexual orientation. He still didn't know about he experimental nature though, so he didn't have any idea of what he really should have been tense about.   
  
She genuinely liked him; She was just very uncertain. She knew it was unfair of her to hold Chad's string like a puppeteer while she traipsed around with people of various sexes. It was just simply unfair. He deserved better. "I'm sorry."  
  
He was obviously confused by her change in demeanor. The rest of the guys were offering them some beer from the other end of the wall couch. Showing signs of impatience, he told for them to wait with a single gesture.   
  
"What's wrong baby?" It was a concerned plea.  
  
"Nah. It's nothing." She burrowed her head into his neck, positioning them into a hug.  
  
This worried Chad even more. He was astounded how women can just turn hot then cold. It was really the oddest, most frustrating thing.  
  
"Of course you know I used 'tense' in a good sense, right?" he pushed further.  
  
Raye sighed. "I know, baby. I know."  
  
They were getting nowhere. "So, what's wrong? Why'd you suddenly turn cold?"   
  
Raye was oddly quiet for a while, until she finally spoke again. "You love me, right?" she inquired, uncertainly.  
  
Chad looked at her like she was becoming unstable. But his whispered response was as genuine and intense as the heart beating inside his chest. "Of course I do, Raye. I love you."  
  
She smiled confidently at him this time, having regained her composure. Maybe, if she told him, he could wait for her. That's what the holy books and church sermons said, if she wasn't mistaken. It's not like she was frequently in church, but love is patient, love is kind...as the saying went, right? She was going around in circles. No wonder Darien could easily balckmail her. She had so many unresolved issues.  
  
Leaning into his chest, she sighed her response. "Thanks, baby."  
  
Chad was deeply hurt that she hadn't returned the expression of love, but he kept it to himself; willing to wait for teh words to come out and soothe his tattered ego voluntarily. Even frustrated, he was eternally grateful that she had chosen to be with him. He had been hoping that she'll eventually say the words...in due time.  
  
-----  
  
"I tell you, 'Drew, if you really wanna protect her, you gotta stop the rumors that are spreading around," Greg intoned, his demeanor grave.  
  
"Who is she? and what rumors?" Gabby asked, eternally out of the loop.   
  
"Serena, you idiot!" Ken helpfully informed, swatting Gabby in the head.   
  
Greg had been informing them of a widely circulating gossip among the male population in their university that Serena Revaux IS a lesbian. And evidently the root of the rumor was during Andrew's party last night.  
  
Andrew's eyebrows were squinched in deep thought. "Why would they want to corrupt Serena? She's too young for all of this."  
  
Ken was tempted to swat Andrew's head too. "Excuse me, 'Drew, but your sweet sisterly Serena isn't exactly the sister material to the rest of us."  
  
"You mean Serena, the one with endlessly long legs and killer lips?" Gabby added, finally pinpointing the girl they were talking about. How could anyone blame him for the lag; there were too many girls they came in contact with after all. Especially with Darien and Andrew in the group.  
  
"That's all you notice?" Ken burst increduously at Gabby. "Have you seen the way she walks?! Man, she's built like a goddamn supermodel, all firm and contoured like so..." he was moving his hands in the air like he was trying to sculp something. "And those long-sleeved tops she always wears...Damn, they just kill me man. That's a girl who can turn conservative into sexy. Makes me wanna find out what's under..."  
  
"You can stop disparaging my sister now," Andrew burst before Ken's imagination get the better of everbody. He had been attracted himself before to Serena, but she was just too young, too familiar, too sweet and dear to be considered as a bed partner. She's too sensitive and beloved for one-night-stands.  
  
"She ain't your sister, pal," Gabby helpfully informed. Ken and Greg grinned at that.  
  
"I know, I know...But it definitely feels like it." Andrew confessed.  
  
"Uh-oh." Greg warned as he saw a couple walk into the bistro. He looked at Andrew sternly, his meaning vague.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that if you really wanna protect Serena, you gotta rope our dear friend Darien...real tight." Greg revised.   
  
While the rest of the group started staring at the floor, scratching their heads, looking questionnably innocent and unaware, Andrew turned to observe the couple approaching with something akin to fascination and dread.   
  
-----  
  
"You sure you don't mind?" Serena asked for the third time as she left her books in the backseat of Darien's car. He had promised to bring her home afterwards.  
  
"It would be my honor to bring you home," he reassured just as he pressed a button on the car remote to lock the doors.   
  
She looked at him derisively for his choice of words, laughing despite herself. "Stop with the bullshit, CJ. No one's buying it."   
  
Smiling at her with disbelief, he evaluated Serena's behavior further. She seemed to be just naturally resistant to his charms. What was frustrating about it is that he had been perfectly sincere--and she still didn't believe him. "Is this the way you treat guys who offer to bring you home?"  
  
"Of course not! This treatment is offensive!" she responded, acting aghast. "I reserve this only for you, CJ." she added sweetly, making her title for him almost sound like an endearment. Almost.  
  
They walked comfortably towards the pub, Serena never taking Darien's words at face value. She did wonder though, how long he could keep up the act.  
  
"So, that's how it's going to be, huh?" Darien asked, somewhat seriously.  
  
Serena paused midstep as they entered through the doorway. "That's how what's gonna be?" Completely at loss.  
  
Positioning himself to stand closely beside her, Darien ignored the speculative looks that his friends threw their way. He noticed Serena's unease whenever he touched her, or even so much as breathed within her private space. He had to break the tension somehow.   
  
"Are you in love with me?" The question was confident, if not highly inaccurate.  
  
Bursting into laughter, Serena clutched her stomach in hilarity. Just as she was about to lose her balance, she sought leverage in Darien's awaiting arms, still laughing like a madwoman. Darien didn't know whether he should kill her for her insult or hug her for the opportunity.   
  
Holding her carefully, he grinned at her. "I understand, honey. All those turbulent lovey-dovey emotions you can't control." he cooed. "Just let it out, darling."  
  
"You are the most presumptuous, most conceited, most misguided person I know by far." Serena smiled at him brightly, sobering up from her uncontrolled laughter, biting her lip helplessly.   
  
He was such an adorable ass.  
  
"At least I'm memorable," the reply was smooth. As suave as the speaker himself.   
  
He HAD such an adorable ass.  
  
*Argh! Evil thoughts, Serena* she reminded herself as she stood away from him. She had just realized that they were in plain view of everyone, and their stance was very compromising.  
  
He noted the speed with which she recoiled from his light embrace. She had the uncanny knack of making him uncomfortable with himself. Why was she so uncomfortable with him, anyway? And why does she effortless and unconsciously bewitch him with every move.  
  
Raye called out to them, gaining Serena's undivided attention. Darien felt like grumbling in annoyance as his cousin succesfully pulled Serena away from him. Observing them for a while, he scowled at his friends who were expertly flirting with Serena. Likewise, he noted the telltale blush that tainted Serena's cheeks when she waved her hello to Andrew. He couldn't help the surge of jealousy that overcame him.   
  
"What's up, Dare?" Ken asked just as Darien found a seat beside Andrew. The rest of the guys gave him a heads up. He was somewhat surprised that Gabby made it. He was supposed to be attending dinner with their relatives tonight. Gabriel, like Raye, was one of his first cousins.  
  
Serena and Raye were walking towards another end of the room, with Raye giving him a sly grin.  
  
"How's Tina?" Andrew inquired, his tone curt.   
  
The rest of the guys fell into a hushed and tense silence at the meaningful question.   
  
"Fine. How's Rachel?" Darien returned, uncaring.  
  
"Fine." was the immediate response.  
  
"Good."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So, you shagging Serena too?" The question was like a landmine. Only Gabby would have the guts (or the stupidity) to ask such a question.  
  
"Yeah, Dare," Andrew pursued. "Tell us, what's up with you and Serena?"  
  
Darien smiled menacingly at Andrew, noticing his overpretective demeanor. What was going on between Andrew and Serena anyway, he asked himself as a slow but heavy flow of jealously polluted his bloodstream. "What's it to you, 'Drew? You courting her?  
  
Coughing on his beer, Andrew laughed carelessly at the inquiry. The rest of the guys including the previously-occupied Chad laughed as well.  
  
"Are you kiddin', Dare?!" Ken voiced out increduously. "Andrew has assigned himself to the noble full-time commitment of being Serena's chastity belt, all fatherly and shit."  
  
Gabby nudged Ken with his elbow, grinning stupidly at Ken's descriptive explanation.   
  
There was a noticeable flash of relief in Darien's eyes, which Andrew picked up on.  
  
"Wait," Chad intoned inquiringly, looking at the group with helpless morth. "You mean Serena--the Serena talking with Raye right now?"  
  
"Do we know any other Serena?" Greg rationally pointed out.  
  
"You courting her?" The question was like a snap of the whip, silencing everybody in their group. It came from Andrew.  
  
"Not yet." Darien sighed in annoyance as the rest of the gang, excluding andrew, hooted their encouragement. He noticed Serena looking at their group with a stricken expression--Raye probably told her already since his raven-haired cousin looked like she was desperately explaining something. He desperately hoped that Serena would fall neatly into his plans. The woman he wanted to pursue looked like she was more ready to upbraid him than be friends with him.  
  
"He's staring at her again." Gabby laughingly announced. Darien was somewhat annoyed at being the group's sole source of amusement.  
  
"You look like a starved wolf when you look at her." Chad noted, earning Andrew's grunt of approval.  
  
"Kinda like how you look at Raye, right?" Darien teased back, wanting to turn the tables on anyone. He didn't wanna be put under the microscope for something that he was still uncertain of.  
  
"That, I'll never deny, my friend." Chad responded confidently, earning disbelieving comments about how badly he was whipped and collared.  
  
Ken elbowed Andrew teasingly, testing his fatherly instincts. "Man, I'd be starved for that kind of fresh meat too, if I had the chance. All firmness and smooth skin, probably juicy too!"   
  
The comment elicited deep chuckles from most of them. Trying to hide his scowl, Darien was bothered that his friends were evaluating Serena as market meat. He wanted to growl at Ken for even daring to imagine her in the sexual light. That was his right, dammit! But he also knew his friends did it to grate on sensitive nerves. Theire crude language and teasing never bothered him so much before.  
  
Instead of addressing Ken, he turned towards Andrew instead. "Who made you the fearless guardian, 'Drew? Some deeper hidden motive?"   
  
"Just a concerend friend, is all." The blonde-haired bar owner replied quietly. Deep in his thoughts, Andrew was concerned about Serena, especially if Darien viewed her as his next pursuit. His friends might find it hypocritical, but he didn't want Serena to be pursued by anyone in his group, including himself. Especially not Darien.  
  
Anyone but Darien.  
  
He had to talk to Serena.  
  
-----  
  
It took a while for Serena to calm down, considering she went from hysterical to unbelieving to shock to laughter. Her psychology had jumped leaps and bounds today.   
  
Raye, on her part, was astoundingly relieved when Serena finally saw things her way. She understood Serena's previous experience with men, and knew that this would benefit her friend as well. Darien was going to learn a lesson or two from messing with two equally wily women.  
  
"How much is the pay-off?" Serena asked, her tone taking on a reasonable tone. Raye had already received Serena's promise to go through with the plan and the trip to Virginia. Her cousin was definitely in for a surprise.  
  
"Split a thousand."  
  
Serena whistled in appreciation. "He's got deep pockets if he can burn money like that."  
  
Raye grinned maliciously. "Deep pockets he has, my dear."  
  
Serena had to reluctantly smile herself.   
  
This could get interesting.  
  
-----  
  
Sorry for the extremely delayed updates. I appreciate all the emails, and apologize to those who I didn't manage to respond to. Please keep on reviewing, and indicate any recommendations or proposals you guys have on the story. =) Any input given is highly valued. Hopefully, I can upload the next chapter with much shorter lags.  
  
Again, thanks!  
  
Gorecki 


	4. strange and beautiful

PALPITATIONS  
by Gorecki  
uploaded: 09.08.2009  
Rated R

AN: Yes, after close to 6 years, the errant author has decided she does not like leaving things hanging – and will stick by her 2009 resolution to (1) begin with the end in mind and (2) follow-through until the completion of every single worthwhile endeavor.

So my dear readers, thank you for the near-never-ending patience, your kind reviews, and your continuing support. Enjoy!

---

The university crowd started pouring in slowly after Darien and Serena arrived. Bistro was a hit! At about 10pm, the restaurant/lounge felt more like a sardine can than anything else. Bob Marley was playing in the background, and Andrew promised the crowd a couple of sets of band performances starting from 10:30pm.

Serena parked herself by the side of the stage, nursing a glass of very light rum-coke. It was personally mixed by Andrew, who seemed to have taken a paternal interest in her. She has been tasked to introduce the band when they come in, Andrew winking at her after jibing how he remembered Serena's gig-going days. He had the spiel ready, and was scribbling it down in the bar for Serena to read off. She waited for him by the stage; the arrangement suited her fine, as she was not really big on mingling, and preferred to people-watch. However, Serena did not have to be smart to suspect that the handsome bistro owner did not really need help. He was merely pulling all stops to keep her away from Darien, at least for tonight. 'Now, why would that be…'

"If looks could kill, CJ would be ash on the ground," she thought, as Andrew scowled at Darien yet again. CJ was deep in conversation with a couple of guys she didn't really recognize. Once in a while, he would look around, stare at her until she had to look at him, and smile at her once she did. Then, he'd just dive right back into conversation with them. It was unnerving. And what was stranger is that Andrew seemed to be doing the same to Darien, except he scowled

"Hmmm." It was difficult not to speculate, since the two men were close friends. "Perhaps Darien shagged the same girl Andrew was shagging last night?" And suddenly, images of Andrew in rapture flashed into her head. It wasn't just images, it was more like a slideshow presentation in steroids *Blush* 'Gosh, let me not think about that…'

To divert her thoughts, Serena pondered the prospects of playing with fire. Oh yes, there was no escaping it. Whatever game Darien had in mind, playing along with it will definitely be dangerous – and even if she decided not to play along, her peace of mind (and her rampant imagination) has already been stirred. 'God knows, knowing that someone like Darien wants you, is like being proclaimed demi-goddess…'

"…Even more so if you let him worship you," the devil in Serena's head supplied. Her breath caught with images of a sweaty Darien, smiling between her legs, licking off her wetness from his impertinent lips, making her blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Serena, you're pink!" Andrew exclaimed jokingly as he leaned on the stage beside her. She jumped, not expecting anyone to intrude on her naughty thoughts.

She smiled at him in embarrassment. Opting for a tactical excuse, she pointed to the drink she had in hand. "What in the world did you mix in with my drink, 'Drew? This is lethal stuff!"

Andrew laughed at that, incredulity stamped all over his face. "There's barely enough rum there to get a rat drunk. What are you talking about, Serena?"

She sobered in embarrassment and annoyance. Yeap, he's parental, indeed. Barely any alcohol! "Must be my natural blood alcohol then."

"Uh huh." He smiled back at her teasingly.

Serena felt rough calloused hands settle over her eyes, putting her in a blinded darkness. She couldn't help but shiver with déjà vu when her whispered name reverberated in her right ear, and into her heart.

'Adam!' her mind screamed.

Pulling the hands away forcefully, she whirled only to meet with heartbreaking brown eyes and a smile that she remembered all too well.

"You bastard!" she greeted back in an ironically familiar tone. Adam shrugged and pulled her in for a casual hug. "I missed you too," he chuckled into her hair. He held the hug longer than was friendly.

Self-consciously pulling away, Serena noted Andrew eyeing them with a look of confusion.

"You know each other?" the blonde bar-owner inquired.

Adam put an arm around Serena's shoulders in a possessive manner and just rubbed her head affectionately, to her annoyance. Serena scowled at his childishness, but turned to respond to Andrew. "Yes, I know this lunatic," shaking her head as she said so.

"Good, cause I think it's about time to introduce the band, and he's a part of it." Andrew halted, obviously surprised by the familiarity between the two. In fact, it seemed that Adam, the lead singer of "Finding Emo," was on intimate terms with little Serena.

"Are you okay to introduce?" he inquired, interrupting Adam's nuzzling of Serena's ears – and earning a relieved sigh from her. She looked to be struggling in dislodging him from mauling her in public.

"Adam!" she berated. "Go and get ready, god damnit!"

He licked his lips and smiled. "I always loved your potty mouth!"

Serena scowled even deeper, and motioned him dismissively. "Go!"

Sighing in mock defeat, he walked off with a heavy sigh. "Alright, baby." Soon he was chatting up with his band mates, while testing their instruments and equipment.

When he was out of earshot, Andrew commented carefully. "You guys are awfully close."

Serena had to wince apologetically at that. "Yes, I dated him a while back. A year plus. Lost sanity for a while." She chuckled at herself, trying to use humour as an escape route. "Give me the sign."

Andrew passed her the spiel. "In 5 minutes, just let them finish testing."

She looked over the spiel and smiled. "I don't really need this. I pretty much know 'Finding Emo.' May I?"

"Sure" Andrew replied instantly "Hell, why not!"

---

As Serena was introducing the band, giving a funny anecdote about how they all met, how they all secretly loved Finding Nemo and how they got started, then moving on to their key musical inspirations – Darien was observing the way Adam looked at Serena from afar. He always assumed that Serena never dated, and never had a boyfriend, but here was living, breathing, and even singing proof that she did. And damn if that didn't annoy him to distraction.

"…and to play for us tonight…Finding Emo!"

Everyone in the bistro clapped and chuckled at their name. It was a usual reaction to the band name. Several in the crowd were watching avidly as the lead singer rearranged his mic and repositioned his guitar in preparation for a set. The rest continued on with hushed conversations.

"Hi, my name is Adam," the lead singer introduced, as the starting drum beats to their first song played in the background. A couple of ladies sighed at the sound of his voice. "Humbled to be the first band to play here." He gave a small salute to Andrew. "For our first song, it seems fitting that it's about wanting, and falling in love with an ivory tower, and doing all you can to make them fall in love with you…"

A few more ladies sighed at his dreamy description. The haunting piano tune of Aqua Lung's "Strange and Beautiful" started playing, enthralling the listening audience. Then, Adam sang the first few lines, and the next, and they all started falling.

_I've been watching your world from afar, _

_I've been trying to be where you are, _

_And I've been secretly falling apart, _

_I'll see. _

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful, _

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see, _

_You turn every head but you don't see me._

Serena slowly made her way out of the bar, the haunting song subtly fading behind her. "Damned memories"

Darien followed her discretely, observing her and deeply curious. That Adam guy was obviously into her. He was blunt as a hard on.

Outside the bistro, she could feel the chill in the air. Adam was still stinging, and she could still hear the song despite the distance from the stage. At least it was muffled. And she could somewhat breathe again.

_I'll put a spell on you, _

_You'll fall asleep _

_and I'll put a spell on you. _

_And when I wake you, _

_I'll be the first thing you see, _

_And you'll realise _

_that you love me…_

She could feel Darien approach her from behind, carefully breaching the air of containment she wrapped around her self. "You never cease being bloodly interesting, MH."

Turning to acknowledge his presence, she smiled a rueful smile. Somehow, that damnable nickname reassured her. Meatball Head. So innocent, so young, and so naïve. "Are you my new stalker?" she teased.

"You've been stalked before?" he asked, incredulous.

"Hazards of being downright gorgeous," she retorted back in a melodramatic tone, punctuated by a wry smile.

Darien had to chuckle at that. He approached her and pretended to appraise her face, lifting her chin up with her hand. "When one thinks about it," he turned her head one side to another and sighed, "that, you are."

"Then don't think!" Flushed pink with self-consciousness, she replied all too quickly.

The light dancing in her eyes drew him in. He was so close now. Close enough to smell the soap off her skin. Just a few more inches before he could claim her lips. 'Yes, don't think.' His mind agreed.

Serena could only gasp and hold on to the side of Darien's shirt as he drew her into his embrace. One hand behind her neck, grasping skin and hair, the other on her side, pulling her body against his. His lips were rough on her, until he gained more control and started playing with her lips gently. It was a good kiss. An expert kiss. One that was meant to dominate, and then travel downwards to the pit of her stomach. She knew these kisses all too well.

Gently pushing on Darien's chest, she eased off the kiss and his tight embrace. Eliciting a frustrated growl, he insisted on holding her close to him.

She wanted to destabilize him from his unnerving confidence. "I know about the bet, CJ." Serena started, studying Darien's dark eyes for a reaction with fear and fascination.

"I never meant to hide that I wanted you" he responded plainly, guiltlessly, unfazed.

"You could have just spoken with me and extended me an invitation…"

He tucked stray golden hair behind her right ear, "And lose the chance to secure a more interesting protracted courtship?"

Serena laughed at that, somewhat relaxing in Darien's cocky arms. He drew her in much closer as soon as he felt her relax. "You intend to court?" she turned her head up to look at him, and she had to giggle at that foreign notion. She was never the flowers and chocolates kind of girl.

"More or less." He was staring at her lips in that dark way again, and Serena couldn't help but respond to his desire. She closed the distance and kissed him, slowly, playfully, feeling elation at the intensity of his response. Tongues tangoing, teeth nipping bottom lip, hand playing at the nape of his check. Bodies so close that any evidence of arousal could not be missed. He was being pushed at the edge of sanity, and he couldn't help himself from taking more.

She recovered first, the final noted of her favorite song like a loud knell on her ears. The band would have a few more songs, then Adam would come looking for her.

She pulled away from Darien, and motioned him to the car park.

"Come on," she called out as she pulled him along. He raised inquiring brows at her. "Bring me home."

He grinned, hugging her from behind and sniffing her hair. "Mine or yours?" A casual question.

She thwacked his head for that, arm reaching out over her head to find his. "Mine, you dolt!" She was laughing as he rubbed his head for relief. Darien was confused. From being a passionate little goddess, then now back to being playful MH again. She was a tease.

"Am I encroaching on someone else's?" he asked seriously.

"Nice choice of words, CJ," she commented as he pressed the remote to unlock his car, and she hopped into the passenger seat. "I am not property, and I am not anyone's."

"Good," Darien smiled smugly as he started his car. "I don't need to have that singing dude assassinated!"

Serena laughed as they sped away from the bistro. There would be much explaining to do for their sudden disappearance, but damn if she had to talk to Adam right now. And damn if Darien didn't make her feel young and new again. He enjoyed her wit and barbs, and she enjoyed his unflappable confidence and bold masculine appeal. He made her feel like a goddess, without crowding her. He was just what the doctor ordered to help her forget those damned memories.

"So, what's the story?" he inquired.

'Okay, maybe not!' her brain corrected.

"None of your business, CJ."

"Darien, darling" he corrected darkly. Why did he suddenly feel like he was being used. She was playing, and he hasn't been briefed about the game.

He let the silence hang in the air before breaking it again.

"So, it's okay for you to make out with me, but it's not okay to talk about what's obvious?"

Serena flustered at that. It made her feel like a tramp. But he really had no right. Kissing did not give you rights, goddamnit! "Why don't you go and do your own research?" she taunted, keeping her voice even.

"That's my block, by the way" she quickly motioned, thanking the heavens that she lived fairly near the university and the bistro. "Just turn in and stop in front of the Toyota."

Darien recognized the car she drove from the party, and noted that she lived on a house, and not in the student dorms. She obviously didn't drive today, and chose to walk the 10-minute stroll to bistro. She was a strange one, this Serena. Perhaps he did need to do a little more research on his little minx.

Quickly stopping the car, unlatching his seatbelt, stepping out of the car, then walking to Serena's side, she barely had time to gather her wits and dislodge her seatbelt before Darien was opening the door for her with chivalrous aplomb.

He gently guided her out, touching her more than what was necessary, and made her wait as he collected her huge review books from the backseat.

"A girl could get spoiled like this, you know," she teased, tickled by his alpha male crossed with romance movie hero treatment. She was sure all the girls he dated fell easily headlong in love (and in bed) with him.

"Let me spoil you then," he offered candidly, the hues in his eyes communicating his seriousness. Quickly taking advantage, he filled her arms with books, and hugged her close. "A date. Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up." Those were statements. Not questions.

"You move too fast and too suavely for my peace of mind." She retorted, obviously flustered, but still keeping her wits about her.

"Live dangerously," he teased, holding her tighly, then pulling away to give her a quick, chaste, and smacking kiss on her lips.

"Tomorrow then," he asserted, "Wear a dress. A short white one." he chuckled to himself, opening the driver door and settling down to drive without waiting for her response.

She was staring at him dumbly in affront.

'Good.' He thought smugly.

Belting up, then slightly revving the engine, he rolled down the window closest to her. "7 pm" he called out, before winking and speeding away.

Serena shook her head in disbelief. "Why am I surrounded by such cocky bastards?" She sighed. Whether it was dreamy or frustrated, she wasn't really sure.

Darien was a gamesmaster. She was but a twittering, burned-once-twice-shy fool compared to him.

---

She entered her house with a sigh. Mina and Ami were still in the bistro, so it was just silence that greeted her. After setting aside her books, a quick wash and brushing her teeth, she settled herself in bed and noted her things to do and pending items for the next day. She was a good student, and she was always organized and prepared. Once that was done, her mind could not help replaying the image of Adam.

She thought about his return and the complexities of his possible expectations. They were seeing each other for slightly more than a year, before she just upped and left him, with a note. She didn't want to break him, but being with him just reminded her of her failings. Naively believing in true love that gave everything and asked for nothing back. The dream of another dark-haired man who took her naivete with him, leaving a jaded, defensive little girl in the wake of his desires. She also naively believed that the best way to get over some was to get under another. She became the monster who hurt her, using another, and then discarding them when the skeletons in the closet became too much for her to handle. Yes, Adam brought too many damaging memories. Memories she has frantically swept under the carpet.

Despite these dark thoughts, she fell asleep and dreamt of midnight blue eyes, dark hair between her thighs, playfully naughty kisses, and a cocky masculine chuckle that exuded unadulterated sex appeal.

When she woke up the next morning, she wanted to hit her head. Oh dear gods, she was in trouble. But what delicious trouble it was.

---

Hope this was worth it. Will work on updating every two weeks, so that this story is finished before year-end. Fingers crossed.


	5. Revolving Door

PALPITATIONS  
by Gorecki  
uploaded: 10.05.2009  
Rated R

AN: Fanfiction writers are passionate, slightly insane little creatures, who live on reviews. I would appreciate some sustenance.

Glad to see that a few people are still following this little fic despite the hiatus. I am humbled once more.

---

The night was young, and his little bird had already decided to close the night. Approaching closer to the bistro, Darien contemplated his plan of action. It was barely midnight, and after his conversation with Serena, vague as it was, he was left feeling restless.

Parking his car effortlessly, he stepped out to the thrum of Red red wine by UB40 blaring from inside the Bistro. Apparently, the first set was done, and another band would be performing later on. He was walking through a throng of conversing smokers by the bistro doorway when he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hey," he called out on his phone instinctively, knowing who the caller was from the ID.

"Hey darling," Christina's warm voice responded weakly from the other line. It sounded like she was in a bar, or perhaps in a noisy restaurant, with seemingly familiar music. "I was trying to surprise you but I can't find you anywhere." She gave a self-conscious chuckle, trying to make light of her panicked concern. "Even Andrew doesn't know where you are? Where are you?"

"Just outside," he responded, civilly. With genuine surprise, he was apprehensive about that Christina made an appearance at Andrew's bar. He had expected her to grab another date or booty call since he had declined to join her for the movie this afternoon. They agreed to keep things light. No expectations. And this scene had "expectations" stamped in bold red. "I'll be heading back in. See you in a bit," he assured, knowing what had to be done tonight. He waited for her to say OK before he dropped the line.

Walking towards his friends' usual table, he found Raye still sitting atop Chad's lap, despite the abundance of seating available around them. The others seem to have dispersed all over the bar. Raye was whispering into his ear, while Chad looked tortured, but happily so, nibbling on Raye's shoulder every so often. Darien surmised another 5 minutes before the two would decide to leave and continue their activities elsewhere.

Standing by the stage corner, Andrew was deep in conversation with Mina, Amy and the infamous Adam. The two girls looked to be listening with fan girl attentiveness to everything Adam said. Spotting Darien's arrival, Andrew waved his beer-preoccupied hand, and gave him the nod in to join the conversation.

Darien was not about to pass up the chance.

"Adam, Darien" Andrew introduced casually, making space in their little circle, "Darien, Adam."

Extending his hand to the lead singer, Darien measured the boy with a look before opening up with a smile. "Nice set, man. You have the girls squealing, and perhaps even squirming."

Adam chuckled familiarly at the jibe. "It's a good skill to have."

"Excuse me, the squeals were not undignified," Amy defended. "Just appreciating talent," she punctuated with a smile. Always the diplomat.

Mina did a nod of agreement, and a little giggle as she watched Adam brush his ruffled brown locks back, away from his eyes. It was a nervous habit of his that Mina remembered well. She was sure Serena had run back to the safely of their shared apartment, but she felt too deliciously giddy about Adam to resist. There was no harm in pursuing her school girl crush really, since Serena had decidedly refused Adam's earnest pursuits.

From the other end of the stage, near the doorway, the rest of Finding Emo had secured female partners for themselves, and started waving Adam towards them. Adam looked at Andrew apologetically, waving back to his friends casually, signaling them to hold on. "I'm so sorry to cut this short," he started, eternally bashful, "I gotta head out for another gig," he explained, giving similarly apologetic looks to the ladies and Darien. They all smiled in understanding, while Adam shook Andrew's hand in farewell and gratitude. "Thanks for the opportunity, and hope we can do this again."

Andrew smiled warmly back. "Sure thing, man."

Mina pulled him in for a not-so-modest hug, which Adam returned heartily. Peeling a giggling Mina from him, he then hesitantly walked away a couple of steps.

He paused for a few seconds, brushing his hair back yet again, before quickly grabbing a tissue from a nearby table, returning in front of Mina with a nervous grin.

"Could you do me a favor, Mins?"

Mina's heart pitter-pattered in her chest. "Sure, what is it?" she inquired oh-so-casually.

Adam was scribbling madly on a tissue with a borrowed pen before carefully folding it, and then handing it firmly over to Mina, her hand enveloped in his, like the contents were sacred treasure.

"Could you pass this to Serena when you see her?" he requested, the pleading on his voice breaking Mina's little adoring heart in more ways that one. "You guys are still friends, right?"

Mina had to swallow an uncomfortable lump on her throat before nodding to him. He was obviously still in love with the ungettable Serena.

He seemed much relieved after she acquiesced, whispered a heartfelt thanks, then promptly walked away to his out-of-patience friends.

Darien raised inquiring brows at Andrew, then Amy and Mina, having watched the scene with rapt attention. "What was that about?"

"Serena's old flame." Andrew responded automatically, having heard the story from Adam himself. "Where is that girl, anyway?" he added distractedly.

"She wanted to go home, so I drove her," Darien shared, not completely oblivious to Andrew's irritation. Andrew seemed to have issues with him sending Serena home, but had no issues with Adam checking in on and getting touchy feeling with the same girl. This irked Darien on a primal level.

Hiding his irritation, Darien simply relished in his omission. He didn't have to share the fact that he'd explored Serena's body with his hands, pressed her against him, and traded saliva quite pleasurably. Not once, but twice – and with Serena's initiative. He also had a date to plan, smiling secretively to himself.

"Poor Adam," Amy sighed, "Looks like he's still carrying a torch for her.

Mina took a swig from Andrew's beer, and had a thoughtful frown on her face. "She's obviously running away again," she added. The girl in discussion clear to all. Clutching the tissue Adam gave her with more than a handful of curiousity, she started fiddling with the folded corners, reciprocating the curious looks that Andrew and Amy gave her. Hell, it surprised her that even Darien seemed to be interested.

"Don't you want to know?" Darien opened, knowing that Mina needed to be pushed.

"We probably shouldn't be invading Serena's privacy…" Amy added, albeit weakly. "Probably…"

"If he wanted it to be read, he wouldn't have folded it" Andrew defended.

"There's no fucking envelope." Darien bedeviled, seeing Mina's weakening resolve. "They don't have to find out," he added silkily, sounding like the devil himself.

"Goddamnit!" Andrew exclaimed, grabbing the tissue from Mina and opening it in the midst of their huddle for all to see. "If she asks, this was all your idea, Matheson."

Darien had to chuckle at that. The fucking hypocrite. "Sure, wash the blood off your hands, 'Drew."

Scribbled inside was a phone number, and five words:

"I still dream of you."

There was an awed moment of silence, before Andrew folded the note back, and returned it to Mina. Mina looked flustered and disappointed as she secured the note on her handbag, and excused herself to get more drinks. Amy followed after her.

Andrew and Darien regarded each other, nursing their drinks. "Wonder what's wrong with this guy, that Serena wants to run."

"So I'm a bastard, and this guy's a saint?" Darien inquired, with combined mirth and irritation.

Treading carefully, Andrew understood Darien's point. He was being a bit of an imbeile with his concern for Serena. But Darien was Darien. Women were amusement to him, and he never agreed to any form of commitment. Darien barely understood all the effort he was willing to make for things to work out between himself and Rachel. While he owed Darien for that, Andrew didn't think that Serena deserved to be Darien's handy helper fee.

"If you were the one writing that note," Andrew started, "you would have written "I miss fucking you," instead of that romantic bullshit." He was slightly annoyed that Darien was chuckling instead of defensive in response to his point, so he gave Darien a thunk in the head, waved off, and started walking towards the second band to get them ready.

"My line would have been more bloody effective!" Darien jibed after a retreating Andrew, understanding where the other man's protectiveness was coming from.

This meatball headed fascination is not a phase though. In his mind, he had always been curious about Serena, but never pursued it. Kept his distance because of her relationship with Raye, and her brotherly relationship with Andrew. She had always seemed so young, so delicate, so naïve. But that party opened his eyes to the possibility of a closer kind of friendship, of brutal honesty, of trading barbs and witticisms, and perhaps some sex on the side, IF she was ready.

He was sipping his drink in quiet thoughtfulness, when Christina came into view. He'd manage to effectively forget about her. Shit, he thought. She came alone. Not a good sign.

"There you are," she greeted, giving him a hug, and a cheek to cheek greeting.

As she was pulling away, Darien pulled her tighter by the waist, allowing their bodies to touch. On any other night, he would have a ready erection for her to rub against. But tonight, he needed to be cruel to be kind.

"I think we need to talk," he whispered to her, sex dripping off his voice. He knew what his voice did to her insides, and he used it shamelessly to drive a point.

"You are elusive," Christina joked, just as she pulled Darien in for a kiss. Turning his head sideways so that she ended up kissing his cheek, Darien added insult to injury by kissing her paternally on her forehead.

Christina felt like she had been doused with ice, after she had been left simmering on the pot to golden hues of expectation. "So you've gotten bored already?" she asked, composing herself, and looking for the unaffected expression to paste on her face. She pulled away and stood apart from him, as if that helped her regain some of her dignity.

"You're a beautiful and very desirable woman, Christina," Darien calmly placated. "Don't fall in love," he quoted her words back to her. Words which were teasingly said when they were starting this casual relationship. Smiling at her winningly, and pulling her in again, he teased and reassured her further. "You'll move on from a bastard like me, to a guy who will write you love letters."

Christina smiled back at him, giving in to his hold, and keeping her emotions in check. "I hate love letters." As if with belated realization, "Is there someone else?"

Grinning to himself, he shook his head at her, in what seemed to be disbelief. "No, not really."

"So you're in pursuit then?" she laughed cynically. "Another conquest."

"I'm not the hostile take-over type. I prefer alliances."

"Dalliances, you mean." She teased, and he guiltily back. She was going to miss his humour, or perhaps not. But she was sure going to miss being strung into pleasure by his fingers, his mouth, his body. Darien was a good bed-partner. Everyone knew there was a good reason why his revolving door never stopped spinning. In a way, she was glad she had pursued this. Now, it was back to summon back her pride.

He looked thoughtful before he decided to share a little tidbit with her. "I've rediscovered someone."

"And here the rumor mills declare that you never repeat."

"Well, let's just say, I may have overlooked her."

She grinned up at him. This was the end. "At least it's a her. Damn it if I get tagged as the girl who turned the infamous Matheson gay."

Darien leaned down, holding her by the waist and neck, to give her a proper kiss goodbye, and Christina gave herself this chance to be consumed by him again, their tongues to dance with each other in this way, perhaps for the last time. To anyone else looking, it would have seemed like the beginning of a good night, but Christina and Darien knew this was just a test, a tease.

"Do you have a way home?" he asked, after they broke of and she had composed herself.

"I'm good. I think I need another drink before I go, anyway" It was an implicit decline of his unspoken offer to bring her home. Darien may be a womanizing ass, but he was always gentlemanly about it.

He nodded to her, then stepped back. "I'll see you in class, then," he said. And that was the end.

She hated the fact that she was still so shaken, while he was already walking away. He was right. She had gotten in too deep. It was easy to fall for a guy like Darien, even if you promised yourself it would all be just a game.

Setting her shoulders straight, she pulled out her cellphone and called one of the men who had been actively pursuing her these last couple of months. After all, the best way to get over someone, is to get under someone else.

---

I don't have the story flow down pat, but what I do have are characterizations. I let the characters decide what will happen. Grin

Reviews, reviews, reviews. =)

_---_


End file.
